


Eating in

by SerenityShadows



Series: Bands of Ivy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Stiles, Future pregnancy hints, Knotting hints, M/M, Mating seasons, Piercings, heat wave, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was some damn breakfast, okay?? She never expected what would come out of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, so I haven't been uploading anything lately because I have been majorly swamped with school stuff and I've recently been going through a hard time personally. This is really a light fic so sorry about making the note kinda sad but it could save someone one life. If you know anyone whose been dealing with Anxiety, Depression or suicidal thoughts or attempts, please see that they get help. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am currently taking medicine for my depression. If you notice any of these signs or they have talked you about it, make sure you see that they get some kind of support or help. You can always talk to me if you're dealing with stuff. I may not have the words you wan to Hear but I am dealing with this also so just know you're not alone. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> I feel like this is horribly written but my muses demands it. So have some most likely horribly written het!smut while I work on a longer story involving fem!Stiles and a date with Greenburg which has a longer horribly written smut scene in it. :)) also I warn for slight dub-con because of the whole mating season thing and the issue with the goo. See notes at bottom for full warning. This was written on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made. I'm currently without laptop . :(0

Breakfast then bed 

All she'd wanted was a damn bowl of cereal, okay? 

Stiles groaned as her stomach rumbled, reminding her of why she had come into the Hale kitchen. She dug through the cabinets, feeling the shirt she'd stolen from Derek's laundry ride up right under her butt and a welcome breeze filtered through the room. (Maybe this damn heat wave was finally going to break) she thought, pulling the shirt down a bit. It had lasted close to two days and Stiles was now at the point that she barely put anything on besides what was comfortable and cool. Besides, all her clothes including her bra and underwear were ripped up and covered in goo from the latest monster of the week and were currently in the process of being washed. So Stiles was going al natural underneath the shirt. She was no prude but everyone else was taking other pack members home and were on dates. Derek and her were the only ones here and he wasn't do back for at least a few hours, while he secured the perimeters of the Hale Territory so that helped. She found the box of Coco puffs that she had hidden in the pantry along with a sprig of wolvesbane to mask the scent. Sue her, she liked drinking the chocolate milk afterward and when the Pack smelled it they went crazy looking for it so she hid it now and poured herself a bowl. She ate slowly, still tired from the encounter a few nights before. She complained a lot about being made to run away but her calves were amazing so there was that and she wasn't really complaining because apparently it was Mating Season for most supernaturals and the monster had been trying to take her as a mate. Which had actually been flattering at the time until she realized that it meant he was going to literally sex her to death. yeah, no. She leaned against the counter island, bending slightly into it. She spreaded her legs just a bit to get comfortable, humming to herself as she ate. She never heard the door creak until she felt a hand on the back of her neck, gently squeezing. Derek had huge hands so it was pretty easy to realize it was him, even if she still flinched. She was still getting used to the affectionate touches Pack shared. Don't get her wrong, she loved hugs and the scentings that everyone gave each other but it took a lot to get used to people touching her when before she really only touched her dad, Scott and Scott's mom. 

"Hey Sourwolf, how was the run?" She asked, turning to smile at him. As she did, the sleeve to the shirt slid down her arm and hooked on her bent elbow, thankfully keeping her boob covered but baring her strapless shoulder to his gaze. 

His eyes immediately zeroed in on her neck and she felt her face start burning, realizing too late that the only thing she was wearing was his too big shirt and he could probably smell that it was his. 

(Please don't ask me if-)

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, voice slightly gritty and low.

"Uh," she began to say but stopped when his eyes flicked back up to hers and she saw the red in them. She gulped, dropping the spoon into the bowl causing a loud clink. Derek snapped his attention to the sound and it seemed to only intensify his eyes and he looked back at her. 

"Eat. You're probably still weak from the MOFTW." He squeezed her neck a little bit firmer and grabbed the spoon, getting a spoonful of the cereal and holding it up to her lips. She couldn't help but chuckle at hearing Derek say the abbreviation then his actions registered. She had retorts about how she could feed herself but she could see the red flakes in his eyes and wisely choose to remain quiet as he fed her. As slightly demeaning as it was, it was also kind of nice to let Derek feed her. 

When the cereal was gone, Derek picked up the bowl and moved so that it felt like he was hugging her from behind as he held it up to her lips. 

"That's right." He said encouragingly into her ear as she drank it. "Drink it all up." 

Stiles shivered at the sensations on her ear, which had always been sensitive but now were even more so. Heat waves always made her like that and usually, she and a trusty 'friend' took care of it but she had spent the last few days at the Hale house, yesterday and today recovering, which now that she thought about it she was feeling way more sensitive than normal but anyway, and there was no way she was doing that in a house full of werewolves. Okay, she had done it but it was only once and everyone else had been asleep. Actually now that she was thinking about it, the Alpha was putting out more heat which was making her hotter and him being snuggled against her like this combined with thoughts of her 'friend' had her stomach clenching and a wave of icy heat prickled in her belly. Derek noticed the tremors and a rumble began in his chest. 

"Are you getting sick?" He purred setting the bowl down and moving his hand over her arm then up to her bared shoulder as if checking her temperature. " I can check if you let me." 

"Uh," Stiles stuttered, trembling just a fraction more at the touches. "I guess?" 

"Relax." He said moving the hand on her shoulder down to rest on the crease of her elbow. She felt him get close enough for her to tell he was shirtless and just as she was about to comment, he tilted her head a tiny bit baring her neck. She let out a small gasp as she felt his lips against her neck. Which would have been a shock anyway, because okay she was her and he was him and her and him did not go together and yeah, she was attracted to him but it was one sided, but what really shocked her is how sensitive her body was because of the heat and that Derek had found one of the only spots on her body that made her light up like a Christmas tree. 

"D-Derek!" She tried to yelp but it came out as a moan as she clutched at the table in front of her. He growled against her neck then spun her around to face him. They couldn't tell who moved first but in the next few seconds, Derek was devouring her mouth and caging her in. Her eyes shuttered closed and her hands flew up to his hair as she pulled him closer, offering more of her mouth. Derek rumbled approvingly, hooking his hands under her knees and hoisted her up to sit on the cool metal counter. She shivered as her body reacted to the cold, in one particular area more so than any other. 

Derek broke the kiss and when he looked down, she saw his eyes flash red at the sight in front of him. Stiles flushed nervously. No one knew about her newest jewelry except her and her close friend at uni who gave it to her. Hey, it was her body okay? She could do whatever she wanted with it. His eyes flicked back up to her face and she felt herself grow warmer at the hunger in his eyes. 

"Stiles." He rumbled as she felt claws prick slightly at her thighs and then moaned out his name.

"De-rek." 

He was moving before she could even finish and the last syllable of his name cracked when she felt him start to suck on one of her piercings through his shirt, a growl low in his throat. 

She let out an 'eep' not used to the feeling but pulled him closer anyway, hands fisting in his hair. She'd only had them a few months and while she'd had offers at uni, she had turned them all down because she was almost done with the semester and wanted to focus on her classes.

Soon though, the taste of metal through cotton apparently wasn't enough for the Alpha and Derek pulled back and smirked when Stiles let out a protest despite trying to bite it back, hands falling to her side.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll give you what you want." He grinned wolfishly.

Stiles shivered, a small noise escaping from her mouth and the grin got bigger. He leaned forward and nuzzled at her ear, slowly dragging the tip of one claw up her thigh until it reached the bottom of the shirt, slowly changing back to normal human fingers as the other one slipped into the spaces in her hand.

"You're bare under here,"He said, nosing at the pocket of skin behind her ear causing her to shiver again. "There's nothing but my shirt and scent covering you right now." 

Stiles gasped, hips unconsciously jerking up. Derek smiled against her ear.

"You smell like me, Stiles." He said dragging his fingers over the top of her mound, staring her straight in the eyes as she heaved in breaths. "Like me and arousal. Do you know what kind of an invitation that is to a wolf, especially during this time?" 

Stiles gulped at the intent in the Wolf's eyes. "I-I..."

Derek chuckled darkly. "I knew you took my shirt. Could smell it last night. Mating seasons do strange things to wolves. Our senses are heightened and our adrenaline skyrockets. That's why I had the betas running last night to blow off the steam and get all that energy out. I checked on everyone last night to make sure they weren't going to hurt themselves or their partners." 

Stiles let out a small whimper at the subtle message of those words. Screw it, even she could see the pack was made of attractive people and she didn't discriminate. Derek smiled again and slowly drifted pulled the hand that was holding hers up until he was able to kiss her wrist.

" Everybody but one. You were already in bed when we got back and you were deep asleep so I made sure you were last. I could smell all the pheromones from the betas and I was already feeling the effects of that when I got to our hallway and then I knew you weren't asleep." 

Stiles felt a cool breeze goes across her body so she had to look down, breaking eye contact with the Alpha who began to give kitten licks to her fingers. During Derek's speech, he'd somehow gotten the shirt off without her noticing. 

"When that incubus came," He said after taking a finger into his mouth and licking at it, eyes glowing an angry red at the mention of the beast. " He wanted you to come willingly to him so he used the goo to lure you in." A growl rose in his chest and Stiles could feel it against her hand. "I could smell you across the woods being pleasured by someone else." He bit out, eyes flashing with something Stiles had only seen in other relationships. Jealousy. "I could smell him putting his hands on you and trying to take you away from me. I tore him apart for even thinking about taking what was mine!" 

"Y-yours!?" She choked out, really breathing hard now and staring at him with wide eyes. She'd never believed he would ever say that to her. 

"Mine!" He snarled, pulling her close enough that she could feel the bulge in his rough blue jeans against her core. She let out a moan and he seemed to draw in his wolf. 

He pressed a kiss against her palm, staring back into her eyes. "That goo made us all even more susceptible to the urges of Mating Season, even you. I could smell your scent for the last few days, tickling at my nose, begging me to come and take you but I held back. Last night, I could smell you, Stiles." If it was even possible, his eyes got darker and more intense. "I could smell how you had these" He gave a soft squeeze to her hand before licking across her fingers, broadly. "Pretty little fingers buried deep inside of yourself." 

Stiles couldn't help the shaking going through her body and Derek pulled her even close, bringing their clasped hands together against her hip.

"I was being good, Stiles. I was going to let you choose how you wanted to deal with it. I backed away from the door and was nearly to my room when you came." His nostrils flared and he got a faraway look in his eyes. "You smelled, so ripe for the taking but I controlled myself until you said a name." His eyes focused on hers. "Do you remember who you called, Stiles?"

For once, Stiles stayed silent as her body flushed with heat and she could only nod her head.

"Who did you call, Stiles?" He insisted as he brought their hands lower until they brushed sensitive lips. She jerked, whimpering, trying to push up for more. Derek growled.   
"Who?" 

"Derek!" She gasped out and he smiled, pressing against her clit with both of their hands.

"Yes, just like that." He slowly began to let go her hand, as he guided two of her fingers into her opening. "I was so close to tearing down your door and making you scream my name. So close, Stiles, to making you Mine!" 

Stiles moaned, fingers slipping in and out at his tone. Derek groaned. 

"Fuck! You smell so good." He growled before dropping to his knees which left him at eye level with her core. Before Stiles could prepare herself( she wasn't a virgin anymore but nobody had ever gone down on her like this), Derek's tongue was sliding along her fingers and licking her juices clean. She couldn't help the reflexive "oh my god" that fell from her lips and her hand flew down to fist in his hair which made him rumble against her. She let out a gasp. She definitely never had that feeling before. Too caught up in pleasure, she forgot about the fingers that were inside her until Derek nudged against them and she moved them up to her clit. 

He pulled away, hungry look in his eyes and hair in wild disarray. "Make yourself come." He growled. "I wanna taste you, loose and limp for me." 

Stiles let out a moan opening her legs wider so Derek could go deeper with his tongue and it gave her better angles. Derek was like a dog with a bone (ha! dog pun. Shut up Stiles. You're getting the best orgasm of your life) and was determined to suck out every last drop of her which just set Stiles off. She worked her clit, alternating between the broad strokes of Derek's tongue and soon she could feel the familiar burn in her stomach.

"D-Derek." She panted looking down into his eyes as he continued to core her. "I'm gonna-" she whined as he pulled away. 

"Do it!" He said, alpha power coming through his voice before returning to his work. 

Stiles moaned closing her eyes and letting herself fall in to the bliss that was his tongue and then she tipped back into white oblivion.

She was panting as she came down, hips still twitching as Derek continued to lick up her juices until she was clean and oversensitive. As he said, she was loose and limp as she laid there regaining back her senses. He pulled away face shiny with cum he missed and stiles let out a weak moan, reaching for him. Their mouths met and she licked the taste of herself out of his mouth as he slowly rutted against her thigh through the jeans. He was still hard and it seemed like he was getting bigger. 

A slow grin spread across her face as she looked at him. 

"It's mating season, right?" 

He panted against her lips and nodded, low whine rising his throat. She smiled even wider and leaned up, whispering in his ear. His eyes shot open wide and be pulled back looking at her in shock, eyes darting to her stomach them back at her eyes. 

"You-you'd-??" 

She smiled and nodded, laughing into his mouth when he growled sweeping her into a kiss and carried her off to his den where it was nice and cool but she had an alpha werewolf to warm her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's Mating Season right?"_
> 
> _He breathed heavy against her lips, screwing his eyes shut as he felt a whine rise in his throat. Oh god, she knows about that._
> 
> _He nodded. He felt her laugh then she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned up into his ear._
> 
> _"I want them to have your eyes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got dirty.... ;D 
> 
> Apparently, this has grown legs and decided to become a series. 
> 
> Next challenge:
> 
> Pack's Reaction and Derek's baby mama dad's got a gun!

 

Derek was a freshman in high school when he felt the first effects. He'd been in chemistry, a class he absolutely hated because the teacher was a complete and udder dick. They'd been talking about some kind of decomposition equations or something equally as boring when Derek began to feel hot. He'd had to excuse himself to bathroom 10 minutes before class got out because the uncomfortableness become too overwhelming. He jerked off a record of 5 times before he'd been able to feel relief. His dad had been the one to pick him up early and that night, Derek learned about Mating Season. His dad told him that because he was a Beta, the season would just make him antsier and more 'rigorous' when it came to private things. I.E Derek was going to get a lot more horny and moody. He learned that it was a defense mechanism for wolves. Aside from being bit by an alpha, the only other way for a werewolf to be made was for two wolves to mate. The Season was a time where the wolf would be more in tune with others and would choose a mate from compatible matches. Occasionally, True Mates would find each other and they knew the minute they smelled that scent, there would be no other that would take its place. The point was to create more wolves because every animal, even humans, had the biological imperative to procreate and continue the species. It'd had been the most awkward conversation he'd ever had, besides the one he had with his mom about his obsession with sweets. It was also one of the last ones he had with his dad.  
           

After the Fire, Laura had taken them both to New York to one of the packs there that knew their family. They were kind but it wasn't Pack. Every time the Season came round, they would lock themselves up because if they didn't, the need to rebuild the pack would be too great and they were scared of what might happen. Throughout that time, being a Beta meant it wasn't as hard on him as it was on Laura, being an alpha. Her urges were so much bigger than his. They never talked about it, at all. 

 

When Derek first became the Alpha, he wished they had so he could be prepared for the overwhelming need to create a pack and pups. Biting the Betas helped but it wasn't the same. They weren't (His) in the way that his nature demanded. If he wasn't prepared for that, he definitely wasn't prepared for how the Season was going to affect him.

 

Wolf senses grew to heightened levels to the point that they could smell potential mates for miles. Alphas had an even more extended range. He'd been in control enough to send the Betas away after warning them what to expect. Boyd and Erica were already a thing so he wasn't worried. Isaac had been secretive about who he was seeing but assured him the werewolf thing was still under wraps and wouldn't be a problem. He had locked himself in the basement, the only place strong enough to hold him. He suffered through the entire season, training himself to control it even with his senses tormenting him. They gave him teases of a scent that had him straining hard in his jeans. A scent that could rival the darkest of chocolate and the sweet taste of his True Mate was left in his mouth every year. The years went by and he got to the point where he was able to control most of the changes but one thing kept coming back no matter how hard he tried to stop it. The need for his mate and their pups. The need for comfort and companionship and flesh and blood to carry on the lineage of the Hale family. He was the only one left besides Peter and his uncle had no interest in having children. It was always there in his mind every time the Season came.

 

This year's Season felt different to him, only slightly due to the fact that Stiles was actually here instead of at school. He played it off to being edgy because she was human and he was worried about how all the pheromones would affect her. She may not have been a wolf but even humans had their own pheromones and combine that with Mating ones, well let’s just say he was worried.

 

He'd never admit but he was actually a bit grateful when the incubus came because it gave the pack a reason to burn off some of the excess energy caused by the Season. He could only stand so much of the smell of his Pack's lust. What he would feel angry about until the day he died is when he realized the incubus had set a trap for one of the female pack members and Stiles had been the one to find it. Seeing her under the incubus about to give herself up, Derek had gone Feral without even realizing it. It wouldn't be until everyone was safe at the Hale house and Derek was still shaking, feeling like his Wolf was prowling under his skin, and he swallowed, jerking back at the sweetness in his mouth, that he realized he'd been following the scent of Dark Chocolate across the entire forest.

 

Stiles had been hurt when they had gotten her from the incubus (Damn, did he regret the day he ever set foot in Beacon Hills. The only reason Derek hadn’t killed him was because Stiles needed immediate attention) so Derek offered a guest room for everyone, despite knowing he'd have to deal with smells he'd rather not. If it so happened that Stiles ended up in the one down the hall from him, he wasn't complaining. The realization that his Mate had been under his nose the whole time had left him reeling and he knew he was just torturing himself but he couldn’t help but want Stiles to be close to him so he could drown in her scent. (Derek had asked Peter why he couldn’t smell it on Stiles before but Peter had given him some cryptic story which the Alpha had managed to decipher as it being a way for the Mates to be able to learn more about each other and fall in love before the Mating happened.)

 

Just like with his first Season, he was the first one to feel the effects of the goo the incubus had sprayed everywhere. He quickly noticed how fast the pack was affected and made them go on runs before he felt safe enough to let them go in their way, which was about two days. Just because they were all adults now didn't mean he didn't feel responsible for them.

 

He'd seen the last of them off and had returned to the house only to find Stiles in the kitchen in nothing but his shirt. He couldn't resist touching her if only in a way she would take as affectionate. He hadn't lied when he said he smelled her taking the shirt. He hadn't said anything because even though he wasn't going to tell that her scent drove him into a feral state and she really shouldn’t mess his instincts, a part of him wanted her to carry his scent. He had smelt the Chocolate again in last night, wrapped up in his scent and had to dig his claw into his legs to stop himself from taking her then. It was for her sake that he was restraining himself. She still had college to finish and Derek knew if he gave in to his urges, there'd be no way that Stiles could ever have a normal life and honestly, he could smell arousal on her every time she was with him but he really couldn’t take the chance that it was just lust on her part. He had already made that mistake once. He resigned himself to being tortured by her smell when he could feel his mouth being filled with the taste of the sweetest Dark chocolate he’d ever had and he heard his name being moaned out in a breathy and gasping voice. Yeah, Derek hadn't slept last night at all.

 

When she had turned to smile at him and the sleeve had slipped down on her shoulder, the blood pounded in his ears and he couldn't help but tease her about it because if he couldn’t laugh it off, there was no way Stiles would still be human. When she reacted by dropping a spoon into her food, he reacted in the way a mate would and made sure she ate and drank even if it wasn't nutritious like it should be. He caught whiffs of Chocolate and his eyes went red. Then, when the chocolate got stronger he went a little crazy and so much for his Iron control.

 

Oh, god but Stiles' mouth tasted amazing and when he felt metal through a shirt against his chest, he really lost it and the next thing he remembered was the satisfying taste of her loose above him and inside of his mouth. She'd pulled him up for a kiss and licked herself out of his mouth. That drove him wild and he couldn't help but rub against her if to only feel her once before he had to pull away to stop himself.

 

Stiles had always found ways to keep him irritated and begrudgingly amused when she was around him but even she surprised him sometimes.

 

"It's Mating Season right?"

 

He breathed heavy against her lips, screwing his eyes shut as he felt a whine rise in his throat. _Oh god, she knows about that._

He nodded. He felt her laugh then she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned up into his ear.

 

"I want them to have your eyes."

 

He jerked back, his wolf howling in severe displeasure, in shock at hearing her say those words. His eyes dipped down to her flat stomach and imagined it round his pups. Derek began shaking. Hope was a thing he’d forgotten how to feel.

 

"You-you'd-?” There was no way he was going to be able to finish the thought without taking her right there and then.

 

Her smile and laugh shook his whole world. The Wolf purred its pleasure. It was going to have pups and Stiles was going to be their mother! He growled happily kissing her again and hoisted her up, revealing in the feel of her skin as he carried her up the stairs. They made it halfway up the stairs when Stiles hands found their place on his back near his tattoo where her human nails scratched at him. He growled and couldn't help but stop and fall to his knees there on the staircase, bracing her against them as he dived her neck, making her gasp. She gasped and dug in her nails deeper.

 

"Derek!"

 

Derek snapped his eyes up boring them into hers and rested his forehead against hers, moving in for a deep kiss. He licked at the seam of her lips and she parted easily for him. Their tongues touched and teased at the other, playing for dominance but even though stiles put up a good fight, he quickly took control, the alpha in him rising at her playfulness.  

 

"Say it again." He pulled away and pushed his nose right back into her neck, savaging it with his teeth. His instincts were begging him to bite her, to take her and make her his completely. 

 

“D-Derek.” Stiles stuttered, moving her hands up to pull at his hair. “D-Don’t-”

 

He full out whined, the wolf not letting him stop it, but his human side was going to respect her wish to remain human. Not all Mates were wolves after all.

 

 “No intent.” He promised, biting gently at her neck, contrasting to the rougher way before and made her gasp. “Tell me." He insisted, tone taking on a slight pleading tone.

 

"Derek," She said moving her hands to cup his face and moved his head up to meet her eyes. There was a fierce look in her eyes that made him remember another strong-willed brunette who always got her way. "Give me your pups."

 

Derek growled deeply, stealing another kiss from her lips before kissing his way down her collarbone and down to the soft skin on the swell of her breast. He peppered a few kisses there while his hand came up and caught her piercing between his fingers.

 

"These will have to come off when the pups come," He said tugging on the metal to make her groan. "They're going to be too full of milk for it to be comfortable but in the future," He grinned pressing another kiss right above it and looked up at her with burning eyes, before taking her entire nipple into his mouth. Her moan was music to his ears. He rumbled in his chest making her gasp which made it all that much sweeter. "I'm going to enjoy laying you out and playing with these until you come from that alone."

 

He reached and pinched her other nipple making her choke out his name. Her hands gently cradled his face as he continued to suck at her, switching between the two hardened peaks. He heard a small noise of distress and pulled away, making sure she was okay.

 

“Stairs, back.” She said, pulling futilely at his face to get him to go back to her breast. “‘M fine. Don’t stop.”

 

He growled at himself. His mate needed something better than a romp on the stairs. He gathered her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride over a new threshold, and took the stairs two at a time.

 

“Deserve a bed.” He said nuzzling at her hair. “Deserve everything.”

 

“Derek.” She whined, burying her face in his neck.

 

He tensed at first, expecting his instincts to flinch away from the touch, but they just seemed to encourage it. _She was truly his mate and mates had equality,_ they told him. She nipped her way up her neck, him shuddering, to his jaw, which clenched, and then settled on his earlobe. She bit gently at it making his dick even harder and the ever-present rumble in his throat grow even deeper.

 

“Wanna taste you.” She said moving her hands up his chest and settling with one on his shoulder and one in his hair, tugging on the dark strands.

 

Derek copied her whine and suddenly, Stiles was on her feet in front of him and pushing him into hallway wall. His back hit with a thud but Sties caught his breath of surprise with her mouth. She trailed her hands down his chest as her tongue swiped across his lips before, biting a quick kiss into them. She looked down as her hands snagged on the waistband of his jeans and bit her lip, before sealing her mouth over one of his nipples.

 

He grunted, hand coming up to rest in her hair. She bit her way across his chest to his other nipple then returned to the middle of his chest, scraping her teeth down lightly, making his muscles twitch. His stomach tensed as she passed over his abs but the sting of pain kept memories from another women at bay. She fumbled with his belt, hands shaking with her anticipation, before he growled and sliced the leather with his claws. She gave a small groan and more Chocolate coated his nose as she pulled at his pants frantically until he could feel his dick spring free. She moaned loudly and dived down.

 

“Stiles!” Derek gasped out, claws embedding themselves into the wall so as to not hurt her. She hummed around his dick and he jerked into her mouth. She reached up with one of her dainty long fingered hands and fitted it around him where her mouth and tongue didn’t fit, playing there softly. He jerked his head back and it hit the wall, seemingly awakening his wolf again.

 

 _Taketaketake_ it screamed at him and he could feel it straining at his control. He clutched harder at the wall, growling down at her with flashing red eyes.

 

“Run.”

 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Oh god, the vision she made lips wrapped around him. He growled even more, fighting down his wolf.

 

“Stiles, run!” He snarled out, with a tilt of his head in the direction of his bedroom. She groaned and stumbled back and took off even as Derek’s hips thrusted forward to follow the wet heat of her mouth. He panted, screwing his eyes shut as he waited for the door to his room click and he jerked it back when he heard her mutter.

 

“[Aw, fuck it](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qghwDMjEzg&feature=player_detailpage#t=411s)!” She turned in the door way and faced him.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they were both moving. They met somewhere in the middle of the hall with Stiles jumping into his arms, legs coming up to tangle at his waist. Their mouths fused again and Derek drank in the taste of her, stumbling his way to the room. He kicked the door open, no doubt, breaking the lock but he wasn’t really in the mood to care. It slammed shut as Derek pressed her into it, Stiles letting out a puff of air. They ravaged at each other lips, him tasting trace of himself in her mouth. Derek groaned against her and Stiles made her own noise.

 

“Derek, Bed.”

 

Derek’s knees hit the bed and they both went down, lips never breaking apart as Stiles’ legs splayed over his thighs. Their hands met and interlocked as Derek nosed around her ear, where there was a pocket of her scent. He took a deep breath of her and looked her dead in the eye as they burned red.

 

“ _Mine_.” He growled, instincts surging up again as he teased her wet lips by gripping his dick and lightly dragging it against her.

 

Stiles moaned and arched into him, rubbing against him, seemingly almost trying to pull him in. “Yours! Take me! Take what’s yours.” She demanded, pulling at his hand.

 

He growled even deeper and lined himself up with her core. He looked up at her and she nodded smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her smile as he pushed himself inside her. Her lips parted in pleasure and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her neck, panting as he let her adjust to him. She felt so good, it was nearly killing him not to give into his wolf.

 

“Derek!” She breathed, arching her head up to steal another kiss. When the kiss broke, she looked him straight in the eyes and nodded.

 

Derek screwed his eyes shut again and whined, not being able to stop the thrust of his hips. She whimpered squeezing his hand as he began to slowly move. The animal in him wanted to rut, to take, to claim her but Stiles was his [clarity](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc) that could shine through the wolf’s insanity, she deserved to be worshipped. Stiles began to moan and he could feel her fingers start starting to spasm against his.  He let go of her hand to get a good grip on her hips.

 

“G-go deeper.” She groaned out, arching up again which put her breasts in his face.

 

 He mirrored her groan opening his eyes as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it and stared up at her face. She was flushed, hair in disarray. She looked completely debauched and it was because of him. He rumbled smugly and did as she asked, rolling his hips and changing the direction of his thrusts which made her groan again. She looked at his face, eyes begging for more right before he let her push him so he was reclining on his elbows. She began riding him, moving up and down. Derek groaned throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Stiles leaned forward putting her hands right near his and pressed her lips against his throat, sucking a hickey into his skin. Derek knew it would fade before tomorrow but he couldn’t stop the thrill that went through him at the motion. She began to move, rolling her hips almost exactly the way he had. She smirked at him when he realized what she was doing. He smirked, rumbling before moving quickly and grabbing her as if he was hugging her and pulled her all the way down on his dick.

 

“Oh God, Derek!” She shrieked when he brushed against the spot that made her inner walls contract. Her hands flew back up to his shoulders and she raked them down his back, pushing back against him. Derek rumbled when her fingers found the nape of his neck and tugged at the shorts hairs there and began to go deeper with every thrust. Her nails dug in harder until he could actually smell blood welling up. As soon as the scent hit the wolf, he couldn’t help the snarl that ripped from his throat and he bared his teeth as his canines lengthened in his gums. He could feel himself shifting into his Beta state and tried to force it back but a soft hand on his face had him jerking.

 

Stiles stared up at him with red cheeks and a smile and shook her head. “I want everything Derek. Give it to me.”

 

The wolf howled within him and although its instincts took over, Derek still wrestled some control from it. Stiles wanted his knot and she was going to get it but he had to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. He moved an arm to her back and flipped them over so that Stiles was underneath him on all fours and he was on his knees.

 

“Stiles,” He choked out as he slid back into her welcoming wetness and began to thrust again. Every time he pulled back, she started whimpering so he pushed back in, going further and further until the only thing she could feel was hit knot trying to get into her.

 

“Do it Derek.” She whined and demanded at the same time. “Give me your fucking knot! Want your babies!”

 

Finally, the Wolf wouldn’t be kept back anymore and he let out a roar, pushing until his Knot popped in and began to swell.

 

“You’ll get my knot!” The Wolf snarled snapping his hips into her, making her shudder and clench around him until all he could smell and taste was Chocolate. He howled as pleasure crashed over him, wringing the first wave of seed from him. She gasped out his name and he grinned wolfishly.

 

 “You like that, don’t you? Like having my knot inside of you, filling you up nice and tight. Making you full, full of my babies. You’re going to be big.” He ran a hand over Mate’s stomach, confused at finding a difference in her soft skin under her rib. He smelt faint ink but the Wolf didn’t find it relevant at the moment. “Fat with my babies. Not just one either, going to keep getting you pregnant until we have a whole new pack. Strong Mate, Strong Pups, Strong Pack.”

 

“Derek! Fuck.” Mate cried out clawing at the sheets in front of her. He growled happily, filling with smug masculine pride pleased to be giving her pleasure then frowned when Mate smelled of pain and salty tears. He had hurt Mate. He whined, leaning forward to lick away her tears, before nuzzling apologies into the side of her face.

 

“I-I’m Okay.” Mate said, comforting him. She still smelled of pain so he whined again, licking at whatever skin he could reach to soothe her.

 

“It’s just bigger than I dreamed about.” She giggled nervously.

 

He couldn’t help how his chest swelled at her comment. Mate had dreamed about taking his knot, baring his pups. _Make Mate Happy_. He thought as he circled her chest with one arm, taking care that the sweet places where his pups would suckle were massaged as he pulled her body back into his. He sealed his teeth into her neck, comforting when she stiffened. Mate did not want to be Wolf. It hurt him not to turn her so they could run under the moonlight together but he would respect Mate’s wish. He pressed down hard enough for the mark to scar, licking away the blood so it would heal faster. His other hand slid down and rubbed Mate’s pleasure spot. He played there before moving his fingers to where they were joined and taking away Mate’s pain. The pain made the Wolf cringe but there’s was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mate. The Wolf rumbled it pleasure at being able to claim its mate and slowly let Derek take back over.

 

“Stiles. Oh _fuck_. You feel so _good_.” He let out in a shocked breath, so filled with pleasure at feeling her tight around him that he jerked within her, spurting out more cum.

 

She let out a weak chuckle, which morphed into a moan. One of her hands came up to rest over his on her chest. “I thought that that was my line.”

 

He huffed a laugh into his mark on her neck and moved his hips a bit as the Knot reached it full weight, causing her to let out a shudder.

 

He smirked “Dreams, huh?”

 

Stiles blushed and it covered her entire body, making Derek want to taste and he did so, kissing her nape.

 

“Well, considering I was 16 when we met, yeah.”

 

Derek froze then groaned, twitching within her. “You’ve-You’ve been-”

 

“I thought you knew.” She whined, moving her free hand down to feel where they were connected. “Everyone knew. Thought you weren’t interested. Every time I was around you I acted like an idiot. Missed you so much at college. Wanted you.”

                                                                                                                                                      

It was Derek turn to whine when she twisted her head and bit and licked at his chin. His dick twitched again, racking him up another notch and he fell, pulling them both down so they were on their side. They slowly slid against each other, revealing in the feel of bare skin rubbing against each other. Derek pressed kisses everywhere he could reach and his hands settled on her hips, setting a gentle rhythm that pleased both of them. Their combined orgasm was like breaking apart into millions of shards then sewing themselves up so the pieces fit perfectly.

 

 He trailed his hand along her side where he’d noticed the scar. He saw a beautiful Ivy vine inked over it and ran appreciative fingers over it, liking the way Stiles shivered at his touch.

 

“I thought you had a thing about needles.”

 

She snorted. “I do but I wanted it.” She laid her hand over his, where it had settled on her tattoo and stroked the skin there.

 

“What does it mean?” He asked bringing her hand up and kissed her palm.

 

She smiled at him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “It started because of my first name…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I warn for dub-con just because of the whole squickyness with mating seasons and the goo thing. I realize that incubus don't use any kind of stuff like that but for the same of the story, they do because I need some reason for Stiles to be naked and wearing Derek's shirt. Also, the goo doesn't exactly work like sex pollen. It's more like it just makes Stiles more horny and makes her feel like she's hotter under the collar but in complete control of herself. So is Derek. The Mating Season just makes his urges more intense to mate eand causes his senses to elevate.:)
> 
> Also, I may possible write a second chapter, including the knotting and pregnancy hints that i make, to this but for now it's just a one-shot.!


End file.
